Another Crazy One
by Christinne
Summary: A girl went to CGL, but she has some secrets and histories that make all the boys stay closer to her. Could she ruined a friendship? What secrets she hide? Read to know!


I was really filling weird. On that curt, I felt that my life would change forever. "So, what you choose? Jail or Camp Green Lake?" the judge asked to me. The only weird thing that was if I choose going to Camp Green Lake was the fact that I was a _girl_. And that was a _boys_ camp. "I choose the camp" I said. He looked at me weirdly. "Green Lake it is" he finished.

After a while, I was sitting in a yellow bus, looking to my brother and my sister. They were the last thing that I saw of my family.

When I looked out of the window again, I could see just a desert, holes and dirty. Holes and dirty. Holes and dirty. Then I saw people with orange jumpsuits digging the holes. Then I though what I was going to do in the next 18 months. Dig holes. Big crap.

"We had arrived. Get your stuff and follow me" the cop said. I was just looking to the boys at the camp. If you could call that _camp_. I got out of the bus, and got inside of a little room. Inside of it, was a man, eating sunflowers seeds. "Sit down" he said. He was with three cuts on the face. It was disgusting. "My name is Mr. Sir. Is that clear?" he said. He looked angry. "Yes, Mr. Sir" I answered. "I will call your counselor. Stay here!" he though that I was going to do what? Run? Scream? What the fuck?

"Hi, my name is Mr. Pendalsky! I know you had done bad things, but that don't mean you are a bad person. I respect you…" he stopped. "Alice. Alice Winchell" I answer his hide question. "Alice… come with me. I will show you the camp" then we got out of that room. "Oh, here are your clothes. One is for work and other for relaxing. There is the Rec. Room, the showers and the Warden cabin. The first rule is: Never up sad the Warden. Okay?" I just nodded. He kept walking. "And here it is your tent. Get change and I will present you to yours tent-mates" he got out of the tent. I pick one jumpsuit and start strip.

I take out my pants and my t-shirt. Then I listened a noise. I turn around and saw seven boys looking at me. And then, I did the only thing I could do. I scream. "Ah!" I put the jumpsuit in front of my body. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. They were looking at me like a piece of meat. "Stop looking at me like this!" I screamed again.

"Um… who are you?" one of the boys asked. "Hey guys, what is happening?" some other boys asked. They got in the tent, and now I was in the middle of, at least, twenty boys of sixteen years old. Some of them look like little lass. I turn around, thinking _"They are just teenagers' boys. Relax"_ I open the zipper of the jumpsuit, and dress myself. "Now, who are not of this tent, GET OUT!" I screamed, turning around again. A lot of boys run away in that moment. Just the first seven had stayed.

"So… you are from this tent?" I asked. I was blushing. Stupid! "Yes…" one of the boys answered. He was tall (not the tallest, but tall), had brown curls, and green eyes. _"Beautiful!" _I though. I looked out for all of them. "What are your names?" I asked. I want to change the mood, but they weren't helping. They were looking to me with the same face that they were before. The one with green eyes wake up.

"Wow… Hi! I'm Caveman. These are X-Ray, Squid, Magnet, Zero, Armpit and Zigzag. What is your name?" he asked. He was really nice. But the boys remember me of something. But I wasn't remembering what. "My name is Alice. Nice to meet you, Stanley! Wait… is Caveman… Stanley… I can't remember!" I said. "Remember what?" Rex… no X-Ray asked. "It just like I know you a lot of time, but I can't remember why or where. It's weird" I answered. How could I know their names?

"Can I ask something to you guys?" I asked. Not that the answer really matters. "Sure. We are not bad guys, you know…" Squid answers. They weren't more looking at me like a piece of meat. That was nice. "Are your names… Stanley, Rex, Alan, José, Hector, Theodore and Ricky?" I asked. That wasn't normal. "Who is Hector?" Armpit asked. I pointed to Zero. He was looking at me a little scary.

"Yes, these are our names. But you know what is of who?" Magnet asked. I nodded for him and start pointing. "Squid is Alan, Armpit is Theodore, X-Ray is Rex, Caveman is Stanley, Zero is Hector, Magnet is José and Zigzag is Ricky" I answered. He was with a stupid face, just like: Ò.Ó. It was funny. I laugh.

"She is a spy!" Zig screamed. I just looked at him. "I'm not a spy. Relax. And I'm not an alien too. I'm just a normal person" I said. Then, a flash pass on my head. I remember where I know them! "Wait a second!" I get closer to my backpack, and take out a book. I love that book. It was brilliant. _"Holes! Of course!" _I though. The boys were the D tenters! I was at the _real _Camp Green Lake. That really exists! And then, I screamed again.

"Stop screaming, girl! That's sucks!" Armpit said, but I really wasn't caring about it. I looked to them, and they looked back to me. "What?" X-Ray said angrily. "Man…" I whisper, before scream again and jump at Zeros' cot and hugging him. "You are real!" I said. "You are SO cute!" I was still hugging him. He was scaried.

I got up, all the boys looking at me. Now they were thinking that I was crazy. I looked up to Stanley, and give him a super-smile. He raises his eyebrows and I jump at him too. Then we fell in his cot. "You are more beautiful close. Just look at me. I want to remember your face" he was a little scary too, just like Zero. I stand up, and look to the others. They were terrified. I made an evil face, and got closer of them. They got one step behind. They don't know what my other favorite character was.

And then, I jumped on Zigzag. First, I try out to organize his hair, but it was impossible. "Dawn… I can't believe it! My friends were right! It's impossible!" I said. He was looking at me just like I was the craziest person of the entire world. Then, I got very closer to his face, ours noses almost touching. I look deep on his eyes and scream "They are BLUE! I know it! My friends are so stupid!" I started to make a weird dance. Then, I listen a sound. "Wait, had you listen that?" I asked, going out of the tent.

There I saw the same yellow bus that I came in. I got closer to it, and the doors opened. Two others girls got out of it, and I recognized them in a second. "Man… I can't believe it…" I whisper. They two turn around and saw me. Then I know that they were who I was thinking. "Elise! Katherine!" I scream, and ran on they direction. They ran after me too. "Alice!" they scream back. We hug ourselves, and stayed there. "How do you get here?" I ask. "We were arrested, just like you! That isn't great?" Kate said. I didn't though that was good because my two best friends were arrested, but whatever.

"You know where we are?" I asked. They looked at me confused. "At Camp Green Lake, I thing. I know I had listened that before!" Elise said. Of course she knows it. They had read the book! "We aren't at Camp Green Lake. We are at CAMP GREEN LAKE!" I said excited. "So… what is the difference? I can't see anyone" Kate said, looking around. "Wait. Who are those? I had seen them before?" she asks. She was looking to the D-tent boys.

"Did you remember that book we had read when we have thirteen years old? That one… _Holes_?" I asked. They looked at me confused. "Yes, I remember, but what… WHAT?" Elise screamed, looking to the boys. "Yes! We are at the book history! Isn't that fun?" I asked. Kate and Elise looked at me and to the guys. "Please say that you are at D-tent and that we are going to stay with you…" Kate whispered to me. "Of course, if you want too…" I answered. They screamed, and ran on the boys' direction. I ran after them, and they two stopped in front of the boys with a very big smile on the face.

"Guys, these are Katherine and Elise. Or… like we call ourselves, Spark and Sweet. And I am Fuse. Call us like this, okay?" I asked seriously. "And these are…" I couldn't finish. "X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman and Zero. Or Rex, Theodore, Alan, José, Ricky, Stanley and Hector" they finished together. "They just think I'm weird, don't make they think you are crazy too" I said. They looked at me, and nodded. "Okay… Hi girls! We are of D-tent. I think you are going to stay with us, so welcome" X-Ray said, with a dirty smile. Kate gave him a dirty smile like answer, and he got embarrassed. I laugh at this.

"So, chicas, why are you here?" Magnet asked. I just looked at them. "I punch a guy at the street that was trying to touch in me. But I got a little too much anger. Then…" I stopped, just to let them imagine. "I was running of my father, because he was alcoholic, and I got in a not so cool place, that had drugs and stuff, and I was arrested, 'cause the cops though that I was cooperating with them, you know?" Spark said, just looking to them. "And you? What are you here for?" Squid asked to Sweet. "I really don't want to talk about it" she answered, not louder than a whisper.

"Okay, we won't obligate you for talking" X said, trying to clean his glasses at his dirty jumpsuit. "Give me this" Sweet said, taking his glasses and looking for them. She took something in her backpack and turn around. When she turn back, his glasses were more clean that a glass in the water for three days. "Thanks!" he said happily. He seems to be a five years old boy that receives his Christmas present.

'So… When we are going to dinner? I'm hungry!" Kate said, squeezing her stomach. "Very soon, I gees" I answer, trying to control my hungry too...


End file.
